


【團酷】她等待刀尖已经太久-1~2

by hiyuchan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyuchan/pseuds/hiyuchan
Summary: (本篇代理PO文)





	【團酷】她等待刀尖已经太久-1~2

**Author's Note:**

> (本篇代理PO文)

1  
这方地毯本是一件无法想象其真实价值的舶来品，于烛光中闪烁着幻变色泽，织就它的材质包含金丝银线、孔雀翎羽以及手工艺人心中满怀的细腻的梦想——它理应给享用它的人带来天堂般的极乐。讽刺的是，此刻被置于这块织物之上的金发少女偏偏无暇感受任何有关这件织物的美好。  
看起来，她的手脚被绳索牢牢绑缚住，眼睛乃至半张脸也被黑布蒙住。布的黑色与她身着的白衣倒是不太匹配，库洛洛这么想着，蹲下身，一把扯下那遮面的布条。四目相对的瞬间，他下意识地后退三步。  
他们二人同一时间流露出讶异之色。沉默片刻，地面上的少女决定先开口：“我开始有点明白为什么你能坐在现在的位置上了，库洛洛·鲁西鲁。”  
“呵。”黑发男人嘴角勾起浅笑，“你可胆敢直呼一国之君的名讳？”  
未几，酷拉皮卡的双瞳中浮现怒不可遏的火焰。库鲁塔族便是如此，只要情绪激动，眼球的虹膜便会被赤红色浸染。  
“你……”她突然挣脱缠绕的麻绳，咬住下唇，眉间的肌肉拧在一起，一副“我真后悔刚才没下手杀了你”的表情。  
其实，库洛洛也不太明白为什么自己会脱口而出故意激怒对方的话语。多年来的刀光剑影早已使他练就了战场上的直觉力。从一开始，他就感到地面上的少女像是佯装成被紧缚的模样，待摘除蒙眼之物，更是确认了此人眼中毫无幻灭的惘然与无助，其中蛰伏的危险令他不得不以防御的姿态来面对。  
少女的脚尖处流泻的些微银光吸引了他的目光。他已看穿谜底，笑意加深一分。  
“你提醒了我，让我总算知道了我的下属里存在多少滥竽充数之辈。”库洛洛微微眯起眼，“他们居然让你携带了凶器进来，真是有够无能的。”  
“哼。”酷拉皮卡说，“明明是他们太过无礼，竟敢为难邻国的贵客。”  
“这就是你打伤我国侍卫的理由？”  
“他们阻拦我见你。我来这个国家是找你商量重大事宜的，库洛洛。”  
可我也不是过去的我了，岂能是你说见就见的，这么想着，库洛洛说：“你之前还未寄过任何书信问过我的意思就这般贸然前来，难道很急？”  
“正是。”她站起身，连忙从衣裙的下摆内翻出一卷羊皮制成的帛书。  
帛书摊开之前，他忽然注意到她全身竟没有佩戴一件真正的珠宝首饰，这不符合一位皇家公主的身份。他暗自思忖，这孩子八成是从宫内偷跑出来的，一路上几乎变卖了所有饰品作为盘缠才到达此处，也算屈尊的苦劳一桩。  
“你看一下里面的内容。如果你同意，就请签字，盖上你的印鉴；如果你不同意，那可真是打扰了，还请你替我准备去往E国的路费。”  
“我不想看，你读给我。”  
酷拉皮卡先是瞪了一眼对方，然后一字一句朗读出来。  
听罢，库洛洛对于她的来意充分了然。关键句也不过是“对十五皇子派罗献上忠诚，保护他的安危，无论他是否成为未来的国君”。派罗是她的胞弟。可是，“无论他是否成为未来的国君”这句话就很奇怪，对于一个处于政治漩涡中的人物而言，其间透露的天真简直是怪诞的笑料。  
库洛洛低笑一声，说道：“酷拉皮卡，我都不知应当夸奖你，还是批评你才好。”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“一个皇子不去当皇帝，又如何维持尊严活下去？权力的游戏自有它的规则。你不如把关键的地方改成‘对十五皇子派罗献上忠诚，并助他未来登基’。再另加一些促进双方互利的内容便是更为妥当，比如……”他讪讪地笑着，“待他成为国君之后，分割多少土地给我国，以及上调每年的进贡等等。”  
“库洛洛，你变了……”火光在她的眼眸里燃烧，积蓄着未经时光打磨的愤怒与悲伤，“你这无耻的……小人！”  
少女从鞋底拔出匕首，抬手起身之前，先被对方踹到手腕，但刀刃并未就此掉落，可见它的主人攫住刀柄的力量不小。库洛洛让佩剑出鞘，以长度优势令其抵在少女颈部。由于出剑一刹那，剑锋在皮肤上摩擦而过，比她的瞳色更红的液体细细地流成一条线，将她衣襟的一角染红。  
“莫非你打算就这样杀了我？”  
“我本来也不想这样的。”他叹息道，“是你太心急，没等我告诉你，这宝剑上涂了剧毒。”  
蓦地，酷拉皮卡感到一阵眩晕，并且这种不适感还在逐渐加剧。跌倒在地后，她绝望地发现如此失态的倒下绝非心理作用造成的，恐怕药理层面的毒性不小，真是凶多吉少。  
黑发男人煞是认真地观察着她的反应。待她彻底不再动弹后，他俯下身体，伏在她身边耳语道：“骗你的，宝剑上涂的不过是麻药而已。”  
2  
“水……水……”  
深紫色纱帐后方传来虚弱的呼唤，仿佛梦呓。库洛洛前去查看酷拉皮卡的状况，隐约觉得她被梦魇萦绕了，遂端来银质水杯贴到她唇边。顾不得其他，酷拉皮卡迷蒙间一口气饮尽杯中水。  
“能得到皇帝的侍奉，你可真是鸿福齐天呢。”  
“库洛洛……”酷拉皮卡微睁着眼，有气无力地说，“你真的享受摆出这副国王的架子？”  
不言，身着华服的黑发男人放下杯子。在这一小段中断对话的时间内，卧倒在床的金发少女尽力让自己苏醒，无奈松散的神经却无法迅速收拢。她试图调整呼吸，更觉这室内飘来阵阵异香实在袭人。  
不知过了多久，男人的右手覆在她的臂膀上，又一路摩挲到手背，最后停留在她削葱般的手指，二人的指尖交叠在一起。这有些突兀的温情，令双方的脑海同一时刻闪过记忆的碎片。  
“酷拉皮卡，你今年几岁？”  
“十五。”  
面庞看上去尚算年轻的国王回想起来，自他们分别已有三年。这个数字，于耄耋老者而言，或许根本不算什么。但对他来说，已是恍若隔世的存在了。  
“十五岁？”库洛洛的语调轻微上扬，“难道宫里的人虐待了你，比如削减你的饮食之类的？”  
“不知道你在说什么……”  
刚一说完，酷拉皮卡就感到不对劲，有一只手竟伸进被褥里直接游走到胸部附近，惊得她差点坐起来。  
“作甚。”库洛洛压低声线，“我之前就摸过了。”  
“什么时候？！”  
“你还没醒的时候。”  
她也确实差不多坐了起来，被单滑落露出光洁的上半身，颈部缠绕上一圈绷带，身体各处还留有舟车劳顿的日晒痕迹，因此胸、腹部都比平时曝露在外的部分白皙一度。  
她终于发现了异常——自己一身赤裸的事实令她头脑一片空白。  
“嗯。这样看，好像更丰满些了。”  
身边人的话语与恶质的调戏无异。酷拉皮卡转动头颅，怔怔地盯着库洛洛的脸，他的唇边仍是不明意味的浅笑。这笑意把她的思绪拖进了虚无，同时她对自身的麻木错愕——为什么，在这般情况下，自己的内心居然没有被激发出丝毫失控的羞愤？  
“库洛洛……你不能这样……”酷拉皮卡侧过脸，“除非娶我的人才能对我做这种事。”  
话音未落，残存的理智刺痛她，她不该对他这样说话。这种说话方式太教人想入非非了。若是这世上存在纯粹由精神体构筑的世界，她相信此时自己应当殴打库洛洛一顿以控诉他的轻薄。然而她没能挥动拳头。这个成熟的青年离自己太近了，他早已褪去三年前的青涩。三年见她也没有积累多少与这种类型的男人近距离相处的经验。她只是安静地坐在床上，用被子捂住胸口，一如被困在这具安分得不成体统的躯体之内。  
香气袅袅，从鎏金的炉中升腾起，又氤氲在半空。流逝的时间也犹如放慢了节拍。  
“皇帝只要想做，就有权力做任何事。”  
这是一句淡漠的陈述，库洛洛几乎不想再重复。  
他猛地掀开缀满紫金色暗纹的被褥，让不经修饰的少女胴体暴露于缭绕着烟雾的空气中，这一瞬间的景致如同绢云母上的浮雕，脆弱得像下一秒就要剥落、碎裂。  
“等等……”她断断续续地说着，下颌发颤，“我来到这个国家，进入这座宫殿……是为了非常重要的事情……对，是为了派罗……不……不对……这到底是怎么回事？”  
“作为‘政客’，你还不够成熟，你对我发起谈判失败了；作为‘刺客’，你袭击我未遂，随后昏迷。我让下人伺候了你沐浴、休憩。”说到这，库洛洛都对自己满溢的宽容之情感到陶醉。  
“为什么……”她抬头，恍惚地看见钉在皇家礼服肩头上的勋章，金属的色泽在烛火的映照下依旧光华分明得刺目，“怎么会变成这样……”  
库洛洛从边几的台面上提起卷轴，在她面前展开。  
“我还没有在上面签字。你是希望我在这上面签字的吧？”他的神情中写满的已是蛊惑，“我想看到你更多的诚意。”  
也许是殿内的光线不够明亮，亦可能是赤金白银夺走了太多机会以彰显自身的闪耀，这一室之内的人类眼瞳似乎都反射不出任何流动的光彩了。当少女发觉自己被一双有力的臂膀禁锢住时，欺上其身的男人那略含阴鸷的眉眼散发出野兽般的狠戾气息，却也偏偏维持着衣冠楚楚的仪表。  
“你要知道，你是可以做到让我愿意达成你所想之事的。”他呼出的热气喷薄在她的耳垂，“这一切取决于你能否取悦我。”  
他不完全确定她是否真正理解“取悦”二字的言下之意。据他所知，窟卢塔族对于性事秉持保守的传统，即使是皇家公主也是出嫁前才会受到这方面的教育。若是她没有这方面充分的悟性，他想，自己差不多将要成为一个残酷的施暴者了。  
他注视着她，并了解她在手腕上试图注入更多气力。但当她意识到这样做没有任何抵抗的效果时，空洞的眼神成为了泄露她的困惑与虚弱的告密者，而这可悲的告密者所服务的对象正是一位势在必得的皇帝。  
“我是不是在做梦……”酷拉皮卡嗫嚅着，“不可能，我做不到……”  
“没关系。你可以先乖一点。”他吻了她，“你做得到。”  
库洛洛以膝盖分开了酷拉皮卡的双腿，这样他的半条腿卡在了她的两股之间。但他还不放心似的，所以没有撤出双臂对于身下人的控制，便让覆盖在膝盖上的衣料摩擦着少女的秘处。  
“唔，不要这样弄……这样真的很奇怪。”  
但是对方的动作没有停止，酷拉皮卡刚狐疑地发现上半身被施加的力道有点减轻了，却又体会到加倍的震惊。库洛洛满意地玩味着她的惊惧，揉捏着少女的乳房。他称得上是颇有技巧了，先是谨慎地避开了乳尖进行玩弄，以免这位不谙世事的公主被刺激到晕厥。  
“疼……不要再继续了……”她不自觉地倾吐着谰语，“唔……我命令你停下来……”  
“公主，你认为你可以命令我？”  
言罢，库洛洛的唇舌接触到少女胸前那片温软的肌肤，圆滑地在山峰之间漫游一阵，接着逗留在那微微凸起之处。有规律地让舌苔压在那颗挺立的薄红之上，这一会儿的他懂得浅尝胤止。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
少女轻声流泻的呻吟，于他的听觉而言有如点缀在五线谱表上的音符一般。他感觉得到身下人无意识地想到夹紧双腿。可这真的是拒绝吗？他想到一个词语，“欲拒还迎”。  
手上的动作仍然维持着一定的规律，但它并不死板地只停在原地。灵活的舌游弋过前胸、肩部、腋下，品尝到微咸的汗液，再顺着这具身体的线条下移至腰线。这又酥又痒的触感，令酷拉皮卡轻哼出绵长的喘息。  
库洛洛放开了对她上半身的控制，这位皇帝在固守还是进攻之间总是游刃有余。他转而钳制住她的腿，迫使她分开这中间的空隙，以便乘虚而入。还未等到她那被羞耻心引发的焦虑扩散，他便从她的腘窝处将两腿向上折起，少女的私密尽显无遗。这幽谧如禁忌而含苞待放的花蕾使他认真汇聚了视线。他寻思着，这位尊贵的公主果真还是在室之女。本能驱使下，他心无旁骛地着手观赏这处尚未开发的禁地，还不时地逗弄一下羞于开放的花瓣。即便酷拉皮卡的上半身看似自由，她也无法动作了。敏感部位第一次受到此般刺激，下腹被点燃的热意教她忘记了自己。  
前几分钟那媲美一首温柔序曲的演出，不过是下一幕暴虐开场前的前奏罢了。尤其在这朵略显稚嫩的花苞跟前，他的忍耐毕竟是有限度的。  
当她真切感受到下身传来的压迫感时，她突然想要提醒自己，是不是应当更加清醒为好。有异物意欲探入她的身体，她正准备深呼吸，而猛然进入鼻腔的奇异香气却予人漂浮云端的幻觉，对即将来临的痛楚形成迷幻的缓冲。直到撕裂的疼痛与被填充的酸胀交织在一起，毫无疑问，自己的体内闯入了什么坚硬的东西。  
“不……”她觉知对方的挺进愈发深入，隐隐为自身的迟钝感到不安，“不要……我不想这样……”  
“公主，不要以为我不了解你的想法。”男人的嗓音因情欲而夹杂浑浊的沙哑，“像你这样老实的孩子，十分需要有人硬推你一把，你才能越过那道坎。不要责怪我的强势。”  
“不……不是这个问题……唔……”  
库洛洛有些霸道地吻住她的唇，撬开贝齿而与她的舌尖缠在一起，以此来令她吞下他不想听的话语。这一举动更让她确信，自己的身心真实地受到侵犯了，可她抵抗不了那滑动的舌在自己的口腔内的翻搅。更要命的是，下身被对方占有的部位居然在接纳对方的为所欲为，当顶到深处时迎来的便是浑身的战栗，她必须抓紧床单才能忍受那种压迫内脏似的强烈实感。  
“酷拉皮卡……酷拉皮卡……”库洛洛闭上眼，表现得一副不忍再看到身下人痛苦的模样，双臂将对方拥得更紧，“有件事我想了很久。”  
“什么……”  
男人的喉结上下蠕动了一下，欲言又止。  
库洛洛心想，没准是与你交合的快意超出预期，距离丧失冷静仅有一步之遥。眼下，还不是吐露不必要的真心的时候。  
“你依然很美，就算眼睛还是平静的深茶色。”说着，他又一次挺入得很深，“可能，以后我会更喜欢这样的你。”


End file.
